The Eyewitness
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own own Yugioh. This can be viewed as an A/U fic, but my plan is to make it look like a story that you would read or hear about in real life. Yugi lives in America. Full summary inside.
1. The Murder

I've read many angel fics, with a few having Yami as the angel. So I got an idea for my own angel fic. Yugi is a 15-year old who lives in New York. Yami is an angel who has been watching Yugi since the day of his birth. When Yugi is on his way home from school one day, he witnesses a murder. Now the killer is out to kill Yugi, and Yami is sent to protect him.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Murder  
  
It was a peaceful day in the Bronx. Yugi lived with his parents. His parents were very loving to just about everyone. His father was a police officer, and his mother was a part-time nurse. Yugi felt as safe as he could he. He had lavender eyes, red, black and blonde hair, wide childish eyes and pale skin. He was currently at home since it was a Sunday. On Sundays, they went to the morning service at a Lutheran Church.  
He was helping his mother out with cleaning the house. For a 15-year old, he looked only 9 at 4'6''. Because of his small size, he only had the responsibility of cleaning the toilets and sinks in the bathroom, and sweeping the kitchen floor. He was very good at those chores. He always kept his room clean, so all he had to do there was change the sheets off his bed.  
His father worked from 10am to 8pm Monday thru Saturday, and 12pm to 4pm on Sundays. He didn't get a lot of time with his family except on Sundays and holidays. Yugi and his mother never complained. After all, his father was protecting the city and its people. Having a nurse in the family was a bonus as well. Their house had a medical room with all the supplies needed in case of sickness or injury.  
Yes, life was good for the three of them. Yugi just relaxed at home the rest of the day. Yugi's father had to work overtime today and came home at 8:30; the drive to and from work was half an hour. The mother was there to greet him.  
"Hi Roger, have a good day?" she asked.  
"I sure did Cindy," Roger responded. "We busted a drug dealing operation today," he added.  
"Well that's more criminals off the street," Cindy said. "Yugi, your father's home."  
Yugi came running out of his room and jumped into his father's arms.  
"Hey little guy," Roger said.  
"Hi daddy," Yugi said.  
They always ate dinner together. After dinner, Yugi had an hour to himself before going to bed at 10pm. His bedtime was always 10pm Sunday through Thursday because his classes started at 7am sharp. The next morning, his alarm clock went off at 6 o'clock. He got up, got his uniform and went to the bathroom. He took a bath since he was too short to reach the showerhead.  
Half an hour later, he got dressed and went to the living room. His mother already left for work, but had prepared breakfast. He had his breakfast. Five minutes later, he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. He was very close to his school. It only took him twenty minutes to walk there. He always got there five minutes early.  
By getting there five minutes early, he got to his first class a little early. The other students were walking in now. His first class was Religion. The teacher walked in, ready to give the day's lesson.  
"Good morning class," the teacher said.  
"Good morning Pastor Gray," the class said, ready to receive the lesson.  
Out of all his classes, Yugi loved Religion the best. He was born a Lutheran and loved to hear the teachings of Scripture.  
"The lesson for this week will be on angels," the pastor said. "Angels are supernatural beings who spend their days praising the Lord our God. They have wings of eagles and robes of the purest white. The angels have helped people like Lot and the Israelites back in the biblical day," he added.  
"How did the angels help Lot?" Yugi asked.  
"Lot and his family lived in a violent town. One night, an angel came to him. Lot was told to leave with his wife and children because the Lord would destroy the town with fire. He was also told that he and his family were not to look back as he ran. He did what the angel told him. His wife looked back at the destruction and was turned into a pillar of salt for disobeying," Pastor Gray responded.  
Time seemed to fly for Yugi because the bell seemed to ring early. It has been 50 minutes into the day, but it only seemed like 10 to Yugi. He believed in God, the Son Jesus Christ, the Holy Spirit and everything to do with Scripture with his heart, mind and soul. He even volunteered to do Bible Study some days.  
'I really hope to meet an angel one day,' he thought.  
The teaching about angels was a coincidence because Yugi would indeed meet an angel soon. He did well in all his other classes, but Religion was the most important to him (A/N: That's why I'll only talk in detail about the Religion class most of the time). His day ended at 12pm, leaving him plenty of time to finish is homework before this father came home.  
Unfortunately, things wouldn't be peaceful this day. He just got out of the school building when he heard a woman scream. He followed the sound to a nearby alley. He saw a big guy with a knife in his hand and a gun in his pocket.  
"Why are you doing this Harry?" the woman asked.  
"You lied to me Lila. I can't believe that you, my own wife, would get me fired from the Federal Government behind my back," Harry responded.  
"I wanted to help you. The best way was to have you fired. To sell drugs without the Federal Government knowing it is wrong. You couldn't do that; you were contradicting your line of work," Lila said.  
"This is how I thank you," Harry said as he stabbed her with the knife. He stabbed her in the heart, took the gun out of his pocket and shot her in the spot he stabbed her.  
Lila screamed in pain before she had not a single breath left in her. She was dead. Yugi saw the whole thing from behind a trashcan. He was about to leave when he accidentally knocked a lid over. Harry heard the crash and turned to see Yugi. He fired at Yugi.  
Yugi couldn't get completely out of the bullet's path and was shot in the left shoulder. He held his shoulder in pain as he ran home. Cindy was on the porch when she was Yugi. Her shift was from 6am to 11am. She was about to greet him when she saw him holding his shoulder.  
"Yugi what's wrong?" she asked.  
Yugi showed him her shoulder. She was horrified when she saw the bullet wound.  
"Let's get inside quickly," she said. She led Yugi inside and into the medical room. She was able to get the bullet out. She X-rayed him and found that his shoulder blade and upper arm were broken. She wrapped his shoulder and upper arm in a cast.  
Yugi went to his room with his mother close behind. Once there, Yugi lay down in his bed.  
"What happened Yugi?" Cindy asked.  
"I was walking out of the school building when I heard a scream. I followed it to an alley and hid behind an empty trashcan. I saw an ex-Federal Agent kill his own wife. I was about to leave when I knocked over a lid. He heard me and turned to see me. He fired at me. I couldn't get completely out of the bullet's path, and it implanted itself in my left shoulder. I ran all the way here," Yugi responded.  
"Oh Yugi, that's terrible," Cindy said. She called the school.  
Yugi's day was over at noon, by the staff didn't get to go home until 3pm.   
"Hello this is Mr. Bell speaking," the principal said into the phone.  
"Hi Mr. Bell, this is Cindy. My son Yugi won't be in school for a while because he was shot in the shoulder," Cindy said.  
"Oh my, what happened?" Mr. Bell asked.  
"He witnessed a murder and got shot while trying to leave," Cindy responded.  
"Tell him to be safe adn get better soon," Mr. Bell said before he hung up.  
Cindy hung up and tucked Yugi in. She then called the police station where her husband worked. She told the chief the bad news. The chief called for Roger. Roger came into the room a few minutes later.  
"Yes sir," Roger said.  
"I'm afraid I have bad news. Your wife just called me; she told me that your son has been shot," the chief siad. "Take as much time off as you need. You'll get your check by mail."  
"Thank you sir," Roger said. He got in his Suburban and sped down the road. He got home in half the time it usually took him. He hurried inside and went straight to Yugi's room. He was horrified at seeing Yugi's bandaged shoulder and upper arm.  
"I just got finished talking to the hospital. I can stay here for as long as I need to. My paycheck would be mailed to me," Cindy said.  
"Same with me," Roger said. "We both need to be here with our son."  
  
  
  
Sorry, but I have to end it here. Don't worry; Yugi will meet Yami in the next chapter. Preview for Chapter 2: The Guardian Angel: Yugi is constantly under pressure by threats from the killer. His father calls for Federal help because he and Cindy are worried sick about their son's safety. Even with Federal help, Yugi doesn't feel safe because the killer was once one of them. When he returns to school, he meets Yami. Yugi doesn't know that Yami's an angel when they first meet. Is Yugi safe at school? Unfortunately, he is not. There are going to be some huge action scenes in this chapter that you don't want to miss out on.


	2. The Guardian Angel

Recap: Yugi was happy with his life. He had a police officer for a father and a nurse for a mother. They even had a medical room in their house. He was not so fortunate when he witnesses Lila's murder. He didn't make a clean getaway becase he was shot in the shoulder. His parents got permission to take as much time off as they needed.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Guardian Angel  
  
The next two weeks were nerve wracking for Yugi. He constantly had nightmares about the murder. He was scared to go outside. He had even received threat calls from the kiler. His parents were worried sick about him. His father called the Federal Government, telling them about what happened adn asking for help. A group of male Federal Agents was sent to Yugi's house to protect him. Even with Federal help, Yugi still didn't feel safe. The killer used to be a Federal Agent himself. He was more afraid than ever instead of calm.  
Up in heaven, one of the angels is very worried as well. This angel is known as Yami. He had lavender eyes, red, black and blonde hair, and pale skin like Yugi. The only differences other than his wings were that his eyes were more slanted, giving him a mature look, he had blond streaks going through his hair, and he was 1'6" taller than Yugi.  
Yami had been an angel for millennia. He has watched Yugi since the day of his birth. Now he was very concerned about Yugi's safety.   
God was well aware of Yami's interest in Yugi. "Do you want to protect him?" he asked.  
"Yes, he is in one of the worst kinds of dangers right now," Yami responded.  
"So be it," God said. "You will live in the house that is right across the street from Yugi. That house has been empty for six months. It will be furnished as soon as you enter it. As an additional way to keep watch over Yugi, you will go to his school as a student."  
"What is the name of his school?" Yami asked.  
"First Step Lutheran High," God responded. "I arranged it so that you will be in all of his classes," he added.  
"I'll leave immediately," Yami said. He vanished and reappeared in the empty house.  
The tent disappeared, and the house was completely furnished. Yami magically hid his wings. He changed himself into a white leather shirt with matching pants and boots. He got fully settled in two weeks.   
It had been a month now, and Yugi calmed down considerably. His shoulder and upper arm were completely healed, leaving a thin, permanent 9" scar. He had been out of the house for the remaining two weeks of the month. For some reason, he felt safe, and it had nothing to do with the agents. For the additional two weeks Yugi spent at home, Yami secretly watched over him at night. Yami appeared in Yugi's room, but invisible. He didn't want Yugi to know that he was an angel yet.  
The next morning, Yugi got up, bathed and dressed, and had his breakfast. He grabbed his stuff and walked to school. The Federal Agents were stationed five minutes apart from each other to keep track of Yugi. Yugi was halfway to school when he felt an arm go around his midsection, and a hand cover his mouth.  
"Try to escape, and I'll kill you right here," a menacing voice said.  
Yugi recognized the voice. It was the ex-Federal Agent Harry. He stayed still. The Federal Agents came from their positions and surrounded Harry. Their guns were drawn.  
"Drop the weapon and release the boy," the leader of the group said.  
Harry reluctantly complied. He knew he didn't stand a chance against six of them. Yugi walked on with one of the agents beside him. They arrived with no more problems.  
"Thank you," Yugi said.  
"No problem. We'll be watching. Have a good day at school," the agent said.  
Yugi nodded and went to his first class. The students and Pastor Gray were very glad to see him back. They felt absolutely horrible for him. They would be scared if the got shot as well. The principal only told him that Yugi had been shot, not the part about witnessing the murder.  
"Welcome back Yugi. How are you feeling?" the pastor asked.  
"Much better," Yugi responded as he took his seat.  
"Now before we begin, I would like into introduce our new student. His name is Yami. You can come in now Yami," Pastor Gray said.   
Yami walked in wearing the school uniform. The whole class and the pastor gasped. They kept looking between Yami and Yugi. Yugi was the most surprised out of all of them.  
'He looks just like me. The only exceptions are that he's taller, he has bangs going through his hair, and he has more mature eyes,' Yugi thought.  
"Yami, would you please sit in the empty seat next to Yugi?" the pastor asked after regaining his composure a few minutes later.  
Yami took a seat next to Yugi, and class began.  
"Even though we have already talked about miracles, l think we should have an open discussion about it today. The Lord has been gracious to Yugi this past month. To have Yugi back safe is nothing short of a miracle," the pastor said.  
The class had discussion about what is a miracle and what is considered a miracle. Yugi wasn't paying attention though. He was looking at Yami. Sensing that Yugi was watching him, Yami looked to him and smiled.  
'I don't know why, but I feel safe with Yami here,' Yugi thought.  
Yami had read Yugi's thoughts and smiled. 'That''s because I've been sent to protect you,' Yami thought.  
Most of the day went smoothly for Yugi. He was currently in his math class. Math was the last class of the day for him. He only had 15 minutes left. Things were normal when suddenly a man walked into the room through the front. Yugi was terrified because the man was Harry.  
"Hello Yugi," Harry said. He pulled out his gun and fired.  
Yami had very fast reflexes. He tackled Yugi with plenty of time to spare.  
"Yami, get Yugi out of here," the teacher said.  
Yami nodded and led Yugi out the back door. He went into the bathroom. He made Yugi and himself invisible. Harry was delayed a little while because six teachers held him back. He got out a few minutes later and started to look for Yugi.  
'They're probably in the bathroom,' Harry thought smirking. He went into the bathroom, but there was no one there. He looked in every stall, but he found no one. He left to look somewhere else.  
Yugi's heartbeat returned to normal. Yami sighed with relief. He led Yugi out of the bathroom. They were still invisible though. The day was already over when Harry left. Yami took the invisibility spell off. He saw that Yugi was still scared.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Yami asked.  
"I would love that," Yugi responded.  
Yami smiled, and he and Yugi walked home together.  
"So where do you live?" Yugi asked.  
"I live in the house right across from yours. I've been living there for two weeks," Yami responded.  
"That's great; we can talk to each other whenever we want," Yugi said.  
"We sure can," Yami said.  
The Federal Agents were watching them. For some reason, they felt that Yami was just what Yugi needed. They decided to watch them both. Yugi and Yami walked up to the neighborhood and split as they went into their homes.  
"See you tomorrow Yami," Yugi said.  
"See you tomorrow," Yami said as he went into his house.  
Yugi saw his mother on the porch.  
"How was your day?" Cindy asked.  
"It was good until my last class. Harry almost got me. Yami saved my life and walked me here," Yugi responded.  
"Is Yami the young man who went into that house?" she asked.  
"Yes mom," Yugi responded.  
"He looks just like you," she said.  
"I know; every student in my class all gasped when they saw us," Yugi said. He then went into his room to start his homework. He didn't have any make-up work to do. He free B+'s for all his missed assignments. He finished his homework in exactly one hour.  
"Yugi, come get your lunch," Cindy said.  
"Okay mom," Yugi said. He went into the living room to eat his lunch.  
Unaware to him, Harry was just outside the window. Yugi just happened to look out the window when he saw Harry. He and his mother were wide open to an attack. Cindy saw Harry and didn't move. Even though the Federal Agents surrounded him, he was prepared this time.  
"Don't move, or I fire on them," Harry said.  
The agents had no choice but to back off. Yugi and his mother were right in the line of fire. Harry was about to fire anyway when the gun disappeared out of his hand.  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
The agents took Harry down. Harry got free from a couple by kicking them in the stomach and then adding some other moves. But the other four knocked him unconscious. One of them took him to prison while the over five got back in their positions. The two that had been knocked out regained consciousness.  
Unknown to all of them, Yami was responsible for the gun disappearing out of Harry's hand. He was on the roof of the building. He was invisible so no one would see him. 'I know that Harry won't stay in prison for long,' he thought. He looked into the window at Yugi. 'I've got to be quicker. Yugi was almost killed today,' he thought. He vanished back to his house, waiting for Yugi to sleep.  
Roger came home at exactly 8:30pm. Yugi told him all that happened. Roger was glad that Yugi had a new friend. He was thankful for four reasons. One was that the Federal Agents saved Yugi on his way to school. The second reason was that Yami saved Yugi while in school. The third was that Yami walked Yugi home, and the fourth was the mysterious person who saved Yugi and his mother.  
"Yami is always welcome here," Roger said.  
"For some strange reason, I think he already knows that," Yugi said.  
Yami did know that he was welcome at Yugi's house. He read Cindy's mind when she talked to Yugi. Yugi and his family had dinner together. An hour later, Yugi got into his pajamas and went to bed. As he's been doing, Yami appeared invisible inside Yugi's room.  
Yami was right about Harry. Harry escaped while the guards slept. He went back to his hideout. His hideout was in an underground laboratory under Central Park. No one had ever suspected that a peaceful park hid a now evil secret. He prepared for the next time he would try to kill Yugi. He was bothered by Yami.  
'There's something strange about that kid Yami. I can't lay my finger on it yet. I have a feeling that I'll find out,' Harry thought. He didn't know how right he was.  
Yami planned to let him know that he was an angel. For now, Yami watched Yugi sleep. When Yugi woke up the next morning, Yami was back in his house. Yami got changed and walked to the school. He stayed outside in wait for Yugi. Pastor Gray also waited outside for Yugi. He was very concerned about Yugi. Yugi was on his way there. Unknown to him, Harry was nearby. This time, Harry was really prepared for the agents. He sprayed all six of them with sleeping gas.  
Yugi was almost at school when he felt arms wrap around him. He was then dragged into a helicopter. Unknown to him, one of the Federal Agents was awake. That one had used a gas mask and only pretended to be asleep. He grabbed the landing gear as the helicopter took off. Yami and Pastor Gray had seen the whole thing.  
"If only we could do something," Pastor Gray said.  
"You can't, but I can," Yami said.  
"How?" Pastor Gray said.  
"Here's how," Yami responded as his disguise faded away to reveal his pure white robes and pure white angel wings.  
Pastor Gray gasped in amazement. "You're an angel," he said.  
"Yes I am. We have been watching you. We are pleased with your teachings. Don't tell anyone that I'm an angel yet. I must go," Yami said as he flew off after the helicopter. He easily caught up to it and followed it to the location.  
Harry arrived at the roof of the Umpire State Building in an hour. The Federal Agent got off wen the landing gear was close enough to the ground and hid behind the stairwell shed. The helicopter landed, and Harry got out, holding onto Yugi. Harry went as far as the edge, ready to drop Yugi.  
"Hold it," the Federal Agent said coming out of his hiding spot with his gun drawn.  
"Mike, I thought you were asleep," Harry said confused.  
"You were my partner once Harry. I know you," Mike said. "Bring the boy back to the roof."  
Harry drew his gun and fired. Mike got out of the way and fired back at Harry's chest. Harry wore a bulletproof vest so his chest was off limits. The standoff lasted an hour with neither side winning.  
"Enough!" a voice shouted from above.  
Yugi, Harry and Mike looked up to see Yami. They were all amazed. Yami was hovering in the air. His wings were magnificent.  
"I knew there was something different about you," Harry said. He fired 5 rounds at Yami.  
The bullets didn't affect Yami one bit. Angels can't die, get hurt or get sick again so firing the gun was useless.  
"I think you'll find this familiar," Yami said as he snapped his fingers.  
Harry's gun disappeared out of his hand.  
"So you were responsible for making my gun disappear out of my hand," Harry said.  
"Yes I was," Yami said.  
Mike approached his former partner in an attempt to get Yugi. Hary let go of Yugi, but Mike grabbed his hand. Yugi didn't have a good grip and slipped away. He fell fast and was below the clouds in seconds.  
"Yugi!" Yami cried as he flew down after Yugi.  
The people on the ground could make out a boy falling. They were horrified to say the least. A few seconds later, they also made out a winged figure flying after the boy. Yugi was still pretty high when Yami caught him. Yami had one arm around Yugi's back and the other arm under his knees.  
"Are you all right?" Yami asked as he flew up.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
Yami flew to the roof to find that Harry got away by the stairs. Mike got into the helicopter. He hesitated a little in case Yami wanted Yugi to be in the helicopter.  
"Go on. I'll take Yugi home," Yami said. He flew lower. He flew on when he was a hundred feet in the air. He came to and flew past the school in an hour later. He flew by slowly and a little lower because the pastor was outside.  
Pastor Gray was very relieved when he saw Yugi in Yami's arms. Yami arrived in their neighborhood an additional ten minutes later. Cindy was not home yet, so Yami landed on the front porch and was back in disguise. He put Yugi down.  
"Thank you for saving me," Yugi said.  
"It was nothing Yugi. I've been watching you since the day of your birth. When I saw how scared you were when you witnessed that murder, as well as get shot, I couldn't stop worrying about you. God sent me to protect you. That's what living across the street from you, going to your and being in all of your classes is about," Yami said.  
"So I've finally met an angel," Yugi said.  
"Yes you have Yugi. I'm your guardian angel now," Yami said.  
They just settled on the porch. At 11:15am, Cindy arrived. She was a bit surprised to see Yugi and Yami on the porch.  
"Why are you here Yugi?" she asked.  
Yami showed her what he really was. Like Yugi, she was amazed instead of afraid.  
"I have been sent to protect your son. God and all the angels have been watching over you and everyone else. I took interest in your son. I was worried as much as you were when Yugi was scared for his life. So God sent me here," Yami said.  
"Did something happened today?" Cindy asked.  
"I was on my way to school when Harry grabbed me and put me in a helicopter. He took to the Umpire State Building's roof and intended to drop me over the edge. Mike, one of the Federal Agents, tried to stop him, and they had a shootout. An hour later, Yami intervened. Harry fired at him, but he wasn't affected because he was an angel. Harry let me go, but Mike grabbed my hand. Unfortunately, I didn't have a good grip. I slipped away and fell. Yami saved me and brought me here," Yugi said.  
"Thank you for saving my son," Cindy said.  
"It's no trouble at all," Yami said. "I'm always available to you Yugi. All you have to do is knock at my door. That's why I'm living in the house right across from you." He went back into his house.  
Then Mike came up to the porch. "You left this behind," he said as he handed over Yugi's backpack.  
"Thank you," Yugi said as he took the backpack. "Thanks for trying to save me," he added.  
"It was no problem. My colleagues and I like you. You're too innocent to have to go through this. Yami should get most of the credit though," Mike said.  
When Roger came home that night, he was amazed by Yugi's story. He then told Yugi a story of one of his most terrifying days on the job. "Five years ago, I had to stop an arsonist. I came to the building that he was going to set on fire. I entered to find him still inside. He and I battled. I fought to stop the arson, and he fought to start it. He won out and started the fire. He was about to leave me here when the fire blocked his path too. We were both trapped. A few moments later, an angel came and helped us escape. I saw his face. He had eyes and hair just like yours Yugi," he said.  
"So Yami helped you as well," Yugi said.  
"Yes he did Yugi," Roger said.  
After dinner, Yugi went to his bedroom and got into bed. He had been changed into his pajamas. Yami appeared in the room. He was visible now that Yugi knew.  
"Hi Yami," Yugi said.  
"Good evening Yugi," Yami said.  
"Did you really help my dad out five years ago?" Yugi asked.  
Yami smiled and responded, " Yes Yugi. I did help him."  
The Federal Agents were just outside the window. Mike's story amazed them and seeing Yami amazed them even more.  
"Yami is indeed just what Yugi needed," the leader said.  
"Yes he is sir," Mike said.  
The group of agents got some rest, knowing that Yugi was in good hands. At 10pm, Yugi went to sleep himself. His parents were also asleep. Yami watched over Yugi as the night wore on.  
  
  
Whew! That's finished. Preview for Chapter 3: Flying with an Angel: It's summer break. Yami takes Yugi flying to help get his mind off witnessing a murder. But danger is always lurking somewhere. Harry is determined to kill Yugi and will stop at nothing until that happens.


	3. Flying with an Angel

Recap: Yugi was just about at the lowest level of confidence. The ex-Federal Agent made threatening calls for two weeks. Yugi couldn't get much sleep either because the murder plagued his dreams. His parents called for Federal help. Harry always seemed to be one step better every time the Feds stopped him. When he took Yugi to the Umpire State Building, Yami, an angel in the disguise of a student, saved him.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Flying with an Angel  
  
It is now a Friday in the middle of June. Yugi had gained more confidence with help from his new friend Yami. His parents were happy with their son's confidence boost. Yami and Yugi would always walk to the park and talk. Harry hasn't tried to kill Yugi for a while which was a little suspicious. They were unaware that they were above Harry's Laboratory.   
Harry was watching them from his lab. He was working on a huge missile. It was composed of the most unstable elements of science. He somehow managed to contain them so the missile wouldn't just blow up in his face. He worked on it for a month, and it was now finished.  
'Let's see if Yami can stop this,' Harry thought. He aimed the missile and fired.  
The missile shot out of a secret area of the park and rocketed toward Yugi and Yami. Yugi and Yami were just relaxing by the pond when Yami's keen senses picked up something.  
"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked.  
"There's something heading this way and fast," Yami responded. He saw the missile coming from literally a mile away. He scooped up Yugi and spread his wings.   
Fortunately, no one else was there. The missile covered 3/4 of its distance in seconds. Yami wasted no more time. He flew up and away. Yugi watched a missile sail under them. But getting away wasn't going to be easy. For the missile was locked onto Yugi. It simply followed them. Yugi looked back and saw the missile gaining on them. He screamed.  
"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked.  
"That missile is gaining on us," Yugi responded.  
Yami looked back and saw that the missile was gaining on them. He flew faster in hopes of shaking the missile. The missile followed them no matter what Yami tried to shake it so far. He thought that he could shake it with evasive maneuvers, but the missile still followed them.  
"It's probably locked onto my heat," Yugi said.  
"That's exactly it. It's a heat-seeking missile," Yami said. He saw that he was in the mountains. "I've got an idea Yugi," he said, as he appeared to be on a collision course with one of the mountains.  
Yugi was very nervous. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Trust me Yugi. We're not going to crash into the mountain; the missile is," Yami responded.  
Yugi was still confused, but he trusted Yami. Yami continued head on for the mountain. When about a foot away, Yami pulled up and flew above the mountain. He was above the mountain in a few minutes. He hovered as he and Yugi watched the missile blow up on the side of the mountain.  
"Let's go home," Yugi said.  
"Okay Yugi," Yami said as he flew for their neighborhood. He arrived and landed on the front porch in a couple of hours. He retracted his wings.  
Cindy greeted Yami as he landed with Yugi. She saw the grim looks on their faces. "What happened?" she asked.  
"Yami and I were relaxing in the park when a missile came toward us. Yami flew up in time, but the missile followed us. It was a heat seeker locked on my heat. Yami tried evasive maneuvers, but the missile still followed us. Yami finally destroyed it by making it slam into a mountain," Yugi responded.  
"How did you do that Yami?" Cindy asked.  
"I started a collision course with the mountain. When I was a foot away, I pulled up. The missile couldn't change course due to its speed and blew up when it hit the mountain. I then flew here," Yami responded.  
"Thank you for saving my son," Cindy said.  
"That's what I was sent here for," Yami said smiling.  
"Mom, can Yami spend the weekend here?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't see why not. He can spend the following week if he wants," Cindy responded.  
Yugi and Yami went inside the house and into Yugi's room.  
"So you're Lutheran," Yami said.  
Yugi was shocked at first by that statement but regained his composure. "Oh yeah, you're an angel. You already know," he said.  
"Yes I do. All the angels in heaven as well as God himself are pleased with you. You give the term Christian a good name, just as Pastor Gray does," Yami said. He was on alert now.  
Harry was on the roof of the house directly above Yugi's room. He cut a hole in the top with a powerful laser. He dropped in, and Yami stood in front of Yugi. Cindy had come into the room to see Yami standing in front of Yugi and Harry eyeing them down.  
"How unpleasant of you to drop in Harry," Yami said.  
"How do you know me?" Harry asked confused.  
"Angels know everyone's name and where they stack up," Yami responded. "You had it good before you purposely murdered your wife Lila. She was right. Having you fired was the best way to help you. She intended to help you realize what happens to those who do wrong without the job knowing about it," he added.  
"She deserved it. She lied to me behind my back," Harry said.  
"There are times when lying is a good thing. Hers was one of them. She did the right thing because you could've had worse consequences if the Federal Government found out what you were doing," Yami said.  
"Enough talk," Harry said. "Now it's time for you to die, starting with her." He aimed his laser and fired at Cindy.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yami shouted as he ran out of the way with Cindy. He looked like a speeding blur as he ran back to Yugi with Cindy. "It seems as though help is arriving," he said.  
True to what he said, three Federal Agents dropped into the room.  
"Nice of you guys to drop in," Yami said.  
"We'll take it from here Yami," Mike said.  
Yami nodded and led Yugi outside. He firmly wrapped his arms around Yugi and spread his wings. "I know just the thing to relax you," he said as he flew off.  
They were over the city in seconds. A few minutes later, they were higher than the tallest building there. Yami flew slowly so Yugi could get a good look. Yugi was amazed by the view of the city from so high above it. Everything looked teeny weenie, making him feel like a giant. Yami smiled at Yugi's amazement and flew on. They soared over the Bronx. Two hours later, they arrived in Manhattan. Yami flew lower because he wanted Yugi to get an up close and personal look at one of the most famous landmarks (A/N: I bet you already know what I'm talking about. If you don't, you will).  
"Why are we going lower?" Yugi asked.  
"Because I want to show you something," Yami responded.  
They were there in half an hour. Yugi recognized the tall blue figure immediately.  
"This is the Statue of Liberty. I've always read about it and saw pictures of it, but this is the first time I've seen it up close like this," Yugi said.  
Yami slowly circled the Statue of Liberty. Yugi got a good look at it. It was magnificent as it stood hundreds of feet high on a tall platform. The torch is what really stood out to Yami. The torch expressed the burning desire of freedom, and how that desire burns bright in the heart of every American. After circling two more times, Yami flew farther over the Hudson River. He took one arm from around Yugi and made an arch over them. Yugi was amazed. The sun's light made the water arch more amazing.  
"You're amazing," Yugi said.  
"This is a tiny percentage of what I can do," Yami said as the water went back into its place. "Are you ready to go back?" he asked.  
"Yes," Yugi responded. "Before witnessing the murder, I thought I couldn't feel any safer. Now that you're here, I feel safer than I could've ever imagined," he added.  
"My wish came true. The day you were born was the day that I hoped to be there for you. Now I am," Yami said as he headed for Yugi's house.   
The city was lit up becuase it was already dark. The sight was almost enough to take Yugi's breath away. They arrived at Yugi's house a few hours later. Yugi rang the doorbell, and Cindy opened the door for him and Yami. Roger was sitting on the couch. He saw Yugi and Yami and walked over to them.  
"I would first like to thank you for rescuing my son," Roger said.  
"It's no trouble at all," Yami said.  
"Did you have a good time with Yami?" Roger asked Yugi.  
"I had a blast. Yami took me flying over the city. It looks amazing from high in the air. Then he took me to see the Statue of Liberty. It was outstanding, especially the torch which stands for the burning passion of freedom. Then he flew further down the Hudson River and created a water arch. The sun shining on the water as it went down made the arch very amazing. Then he headed back here. To see the city lit up frm the air was breath taking," Yugi responded.  
"I'd say that you did have a blast," Cindy said.  
"Now to fix the hole in Yugi's room," Yami said. He went into Yugi's room and used his powers to fix the hole in the ceiling.  
Yugi came in and saw the hole no longer there. "Thanks," he said.  
"You're welcome," Yami said. "It's getting late. You need to eat something before going to bed."  
Yugi nodded and went into the living room. Cindy heated his dinner for him, and he ate. Half an hour after eating, he got into his pajamas and went to bed. As always, Yami watched over him. The next morning at 9am, Yami awakened Yugi.  
"Do you want to go to the beach?" Yami asked.  
"Sure," Yugi responded. He bathed and got dressed. He went to have his breakfast. "Can I go to the beach with Yami?" he asked his mother.  
"I don't see why not," Cindy responded. "You're in good hands with Yami."  
Yugi and Yami went outside. Yami scooped up Yugi and spread his wings. He flew off for the beach.  
  
  
  
  
I'll end it here because I want to save the beach part for the next chapter. Preview for Chapter 4: Fun at the Beach: Yugi and Yami spend an entire day at the beach. It will be pure fun, no evil plots attached. Yami shows Yugi the mysteries that the ocean holds beneath its waters.


	4. Fun at the Beach

P.S. As all of you reading from FF.net have seen, I'm back from Las Vegas. I would be more than happy to tell you about my time there, just drop me an email and I will respond to whatever you ask me about my trip. Now,  
Recap: Yugi couldn't catch much of a break from Harry. Harry tried to kill him while he was out with Yami at the park. Thanks to Yami's quick thinking, Yugi was still safe. Harry tried it again at Yugi's own home but the Feds dropped in to stop him. Yami took Yugi flying through the Bronx and also to see the famous Statue of Liberty. After that, Yami showed Yugi a small percentage of his powers.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Fun at the Beach  
  
"Mom, can I go to the beach with Yami?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't see why not. You're in good hands with Yami," Cindy responded.  
Yugi and Yami walked outside. Yami picked up Yugi, spread his wings and flew off for the beach. The day was crystal clear with a few clouds, and the temperature was at a comfortable 72 degrees with low humidity. Yugi enjoyed the warmth of the sun as well as the wind flowing through his hair as Yami flew on. Yami smiled at Yugi's calmness of the beautiful day. Yami was at ease himself.  
"I want to show you something before we arrive at the beach," Yami said.  
"Okay," Yugi said.  
Yami went higher into the sky. Fifteen minutes later, he was completely above the cloud barrier that couldn't be seen on the ground. Yugi was awestruck at the sight that awaited him. He felt the increased temperature because of how high they were. With them being more exposed to the sun, the temperature rose to 85 degrees.  
"This is incredible Yami! I've never been this high up before," Yugi said.   
"I'm glad you like being up here," Yami said as he flew on, carrying Yugi. He flew on above the cloud barrier for another hour before heading toward the beach. He arrived in half an hour. He had to backtrack because he passed the beach while he gave Yugi the experience of being very high in the sky. He landed and placed Yugi on his feet.  
Usually, beaches are dingy and dirty. This one was a big exception. It used to be as dingy and dirty as most beaches were until the EPA had had enough. The EPA had petitioned to the government about it, and the government made a law to keep this beach clean. The sand waas free of all kinds of litter. There were also workers in the storm drains to keep litter, oil, etc. from going to the ocean.  
Because of these changes, the beach was always clean. It had received the award for the cleanest beach in New York for 20 straight years. The ocean shimmered like a diamond in the sun. People would often take boat rides because they could see about 100 feet into the ocean water. The ocean was very deep so the only way to see through the darker areas was for you to be in the dark area with some kind of light source. This was Yugi's first time at any beach. He was really amazed by how clean that this one was. He heard about how the EPA had helped to make sure the beach stayed clean, but he didn't expect to see it this clean.  
"This beach is incredible. I've never been to one before," Yugi said in amazement.  
"I see that I picked the right one for you," Yami said.  
Fortunately, no one else was there yet. Yami withdrew his wings, and he and Yugi just sat close to the shoreline. The waves were fairly small. Yugi and Yami removed their sandals and let the waves tickle their feet. Yugi laughed as the waves came under. He never thought that water could actually tickle him. The people began to arrive an hour later. They saw Yugi and Yami and smiled. Yugi and Yami had the right idea. A few surfers got out their boards and ran into the water. They paddled out to some of the larger waves adn surfed around the ocean.  
"Those people are good," Yugi said as he watched them do stunts while having good balance on their surfboards.  
"That's because those are professional surfers. They have been surfing for at least 10 years," Yami said.  
"Can you surf?" Yugi asked.  
"I never learned how to surf, but I can do something more amazing," Yami responded. He stood up and walked into the water. After a few minutes, he walked on top of the water (A/N: If you are a Christian, then you know that this refers to when Jesus walked on water). He walked a little further and stood on top of the water.  
"You're very amazing," Yugi said.  
"Do you want to join me?" Yami asked.  
"Can I?" Yugi asked.  
"Sure you can. Just walked to me," Yami responded.  
Yugi walked out on the water. He saw he walked on top of the water. He loved being able to walk on the water. He reached Yami in a few minutes. "I still can't believe that I'm doing this," he said, "this is so incredible."  
"I still think that this is incredible, even though I watched Jesus do it," Yami admitted. He took hold of Yugi's hand, and they walked on the ocean's surface together.  
An hour later, Yami let go of Yugi's hand and started to water skate. Yami's quick and graceful movements enchanted Yugi. The waves in that area of the ocean were bigger than those closer to shore. While Yugi watched Yami water skate, he didn't see the big wave roaring toward him. The wave easily went over his head due to his small size.  
The wave was practically on top of him when he did see it coming. He had no time to get out of the way in time and was pushed underwater by it. He swam back up to the surface only to have another wave push him back down. He bravely fought the waves, getting more drained of energy after each wave. After ten waves, his energy ran out, and he lost consciousness. He sank under the water as a result to being unconscious and the energy loss.  
Meanwhile, Yami still had fun when he sensed Yugi's low energy. Yami dove into the water immediately. He swam down ferociously to bring Yugi back to the surface. He found Yugi and swam over to him. He wrapped an arm around Yugi and swam to the surface. Yami spread his wings and shot out of the water. A whirlpool of water came out with him before going back to its place a few seconds later.   
Yami flew to the surface with Yugi. He made himself and Yugi invisible to all eyes. He landed on the surface in about forty-five minutes. He withdrew his wings and made himself and Yugi visible again. The people were very worried when they say Yugi unconscious. The lifeguard came to see if he could help out.  
"I appreciate your concern and would love your help," Yami told the lifeguard. He laid Yugi flat on the sand.  
"I'll do the chest compressions. After I do it five times, you breathe into him," the lifeguard said.  
Yami nodded, and he and the lifeguard set to revive Yugi. It mostly took only five minutes for the CPR to work, but this case was a lot different. Yugi's energy was almost completely spent as well as him having a lot of water in his lungs. Half an hour later, there was still no pulse.  
The lifeguard was losing hope but didn't give up. There was no way in the universe that Yami was going to give up. After the lifeguard pressed Yugi's chest five more times this time, Yai breathed some of his power into Yugi. That magical breath did it, and Yugi sat up while coughing out the water in his lungs. He swallowed quite a bit of the salty water and coughed it out for fifteen minutes.  
"Are you all right child?" the lifeguard asked.  
"I am now thanks to you and Yami," Yugi responded.  
The other people were very relieved to see Yugi breathing again. They were scared out of their wits when he wasn't responded to the CPR.  
"Thanks for your help Yami," the lifeguard said.  
"It was no problem. I'd do just about anything to keep Yugi safe," Yami said. "What happened Yugi?" he added.  
"I watched you have a good time. You had me so interested, that I didn't notice a big wave coming toward me until it was too late. I got pushed under and swam back up. The waves were merciless as they tried to drown me. I lost more energy each time I came up. After ten waves, I didn't have the energy to swim any further and sank below the surface," Yugi responded.  
The people dispersed, leaving Yami and Yugi alone.  
"I'm sorry Yugi. I should've watched the water. That was the second time you almost died so far," Yami said.  
"What do you mean by second?" Yugi asked.  
"Remember when Harry had you and your mother cornered that day?" Yami asked.  
Yugi nodded.  
"I was the one who made the gun disappear out of his hands. I was on the roof of your house but invisible so you or no one else could see me," Yami responded. "I want to show you another thing," he added.   
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"You'll find out soon," Yami responded as he scooped up Yugi. He ran into the water and dove under. "You can speak so don't worry," he added.  
"How can I speak underwater?" Yugi asked.  
"I'm using my powers on you," Yami responded.  
Yugi nodded as they continued through the water. Yugi barely comprehended what he was seeing. There was another world under the ocean. All kinds of fish and sea animals swam by them. Yami let go of Yugi, and Yugi swam alongside Yami. Yugi started to have a deeper respect for the ocean now. They swam at a snail's pace to take in the sight of the world underwater.  
They soon came to a ship graveyard. There were a bunch of sunken ships that decorated the ocean floor. Yugi swam into one with Yami close behind him. A few minutes later, they came to a treasure chest. Yami opened it, and they saw that the treasure was still inside. The treasure still shined even though it had sunk with the ship a long time ago.  
"This is one thing to keep secret. Or else all the lowlifes wil try to get it," Yugi said.  
"I'm good at keeping secrets. I will never tell anyone on this earth about this amazing find," Yami said.  
They were unaware that a lone scuba diver followed them. The diver saw the treasure and went back to his friends to tell about the find. Yugi and Yami swam on. A group of lantern fish came to and swam with them. It was a good thing because the water started to get darker as they got further. The fish lit the way as they swam on. A while later, Yugi started to really slow down.  
"You're getting tired," Yami said.  
"Yes. I'm exhausted," Yugi said.  
"I'll give you some assistance," Yami said as he called out in the dolphin language.  
A lone dolphin came to them, responding to Yami's call. "What have you called me for?" it asked in its language as it bowed its head to him.  
"I called you to request if you would give Yugi a ride on your back," Yami responded in English so Yugi could understand what the dolphin asked.  
The dolphin nodded, and Yugi grabbed hold of its dorsal fin. The dolphin swam off with Yami and the lantern fish beside it. A few hours later, they saw shining lights of different colors.  
"Where are all those lights coming from?" Yugi asked.  
"You'll see Yugi. We're almost there now," Yami responded.  
A few moments later, they came to the lights' source. It was a multi-colored coral reef with more lantern fish in it. The light from the lantern fish gave the reef its glamorous glow. Yugi couldn't have been more amazed of the ocean now.  
"This, this is incredible!" Yugi exclaimed in amazement.  
"I knew you would like it," Yami said. "This is the most beautiful part of the Atlantic Ocean. I wanted to show you this before we headed back to your house. It will be nightfall when we get back there."  
Yugi got a good look at the glowing reef. An hour later, Yami scooped up Yugi and spread his wings. Then he flew out of the water and back for Yugi's house. Again he made himself and Yugi invisible to all eyes. The sun started to set two hours later. Yugi got another good look of the city at night.  
"Seeing the city like this at night probably will never cease to amaze me," Yugi said.  
"It always amazes me," Yami said as he flew on. He arrived at Yugi's house a few hours after the sun had set and landed on the doorstep. He withdrew his wings, set Yugi down and made them visible again.  
Cindy and Roger were on the porch.  
"Did you have a good time son?" Cindy asked.  
"Yes I did. Yami showed me the underwater life. He made it so I could breathe underwater. We saw all kinds of fish, but the most amazing thing was how the lantern fish made the coral reef glow. The reef shone all kinds of colors. I was never so amazed in my life," Yugi responded.  
"You truly are a blessing Yami. You have kept our son safe and given him good experiences. If only you could stay," Roger said.  
"I am going to stay. I will stay until it is Yugi's time to leave this planet. Then he will join the other angels and me in heaven. But that isn't for a long time so let's just take things one step at a time," Yami said.  
They went inside, and Yugi, Cindy and Roger had dinner together. It was 9:30 so Yugi had an hour and a half to relax in his room. He pondered over the amazing things that Yami had shown him so far: the Statue of Liberty, the amazing secrets that the ocean hides, what it's like to be above the clouds, and more. At 11 pm, Yugi got in his bed and prepared to go to dreamland. "Good night Yami," he said before falling asleep.  
"Good night Yugi," Yami said as he watched over Yugi. 'I also enjoyed the time I had with you. I will do all that I can to keep you safe and out of harms way. I have a feeling that tomorrow won't be so peaceful like today,' he thought.  
  
  
End of Chapter 4. I couldn't wait to get back and write some more for you guys. Preview for Chapter 5: Baseball Disaster: Yugi, his family and Yami go to Yankee Stadium to see the Giants and the Mets play each other. Both teams have done fairly well so far and are seeking bragging rights. But things don't go as planned when Harry endangers the lives of everyone in the stadium. The time for Yami to reveal himself to the world will be in this chapter. If not, it could spell catastrophe for everyone inside Yankee Stadium.


End file.
